


Praise Me Baby!

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Roommates, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas walked to where Dean was sitting at the kitchen table, putting his hand on Dean’s shoulder and smiled down at him.“You did such a good job cleaning up this kitchen. Thank you.”Dean resisted the almost overwhelming urge to lean his head against Cas’ hand.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 32
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelkeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/gifts).



> I wrote this from a prompt given to me by nickelkeep.   
> Thank you, katelyndeveraux, for being my faithful beta!

Cas walked to where Dean was sitting at the kitchen table, putting his hand on Dean’s shoulder and smiled down at him.

“You did such a good job cleaning up this kitchen. Thank you.”

Dean resisted the almost overwhelming urge to lean his head against Cas’ hand.

“Thanks, Cas.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for probably longer than roommates usually did.

“I’m going to bed, Dean.”

Dean blinked. “Sure. It’s late, I probably should too.”

Cas smiled at him. “Sleep well.” He turned and went to his bedroom. Dean sat there for a bit, then he went to his bedroom too.

As Cas undressed for bed, he smiled. Dean was always so receptive to praise. Cas loved giving it. He got in bed, laying with his hands behind his head, and pictured it…

_ Dean, naked, sitting on the floor with his knees under him. Head bowed, hands clasped behind his back… Cas ran his hand over Dean’s head and Dean leaned into it. He would look so good in a collar… _

Cas shook his head. It was just a dream.

Dean went to bed. He laid there, His hand wandering down to his dick. He rubbed it, fantasizing…

_ Cas standing over him, his eyes intense. “Good boy” Dean felt a thrill. “You deserve a reward.” Dean wanted whatever Cas gave him. Cas grabbed the flogger. “On your stomach.” Dean flipped over, waiting for the kiss of the flogger to strike his ass… _

Dean sighed. Cas would never do that. Cas was far too vanilla. But a guy could dream, couldn't he? 

They had been roommates for four years, best friends for eight. 

Ever since Dean laid eyes on Cas, both of them nervous freshmen in a new high school, he’d been in love with him. He’d dated Lisa all through high school, afraid to come out as bi. She’d finally broken up with him senior year, telling him that she knew he really loved Cas. She was fine with it. Dean sighed, thanked her, and went on carrying a torch for his best friend.

Cas came out as gay that same year. Dean struggled with it, wanting to tell Cas how he felt, but petrified that Cas didn’t feel the same, and it would ruin their friendship.

Cas always knew he liked to be the one in control. When he’d discovered BDSM as a senior in high school, everything just clicked. He’d gone to his first munch after graduation, gone on to finding a club where he could learn.

He’d become a Dom after two years. There were no shortage of subs that wanted him, but he’d never taken one. He knew he’d never be satisfied with any of them. He wanted Dean. But that wasn’t to be, so he satisfied himself at the club, just Domming guys at random. It fulfilled a need, but never  _ the _ need.

Life went on. Neither of them dated much but neither of them thought too much about it. They had game nights with their friends, movie marathons where they shared popcorn… had deep philosophical discussions about life and Dr. Sexy. It was fine, fun even. They shared laughter, disappointments, and the occasional drunken confessions. They just never confessed the big one. 

So Cas would praise Dean every chance he got, and Dean would do things to get that praise. If it was unfulfilling, at least it was something.

Then one lazy Saturday afternoon, Cas was out of town for the weekend, attending his sister’s wedding. Dean had a butt load of work to get done so he stayed home.

Dean’s laptop suddenly displayed the blue screen of death.

He couldn't believe it. Well, yeah he could actually. His laptop was older than shit. He’d been meaning to get a new one, but was too lazy to deal with all the transfer of files that went along with that. He’d probably picked up some nasty virus from one of the gay porn sites he frequented,

But he had a deadline for the report. He needed to get it done. He grabbed Cas’ laptop, figuring Cas wouldn’t mind, given the circumstances. 

He could not believe his eyes when he lifted the lid.

It opened to a page on a website Dean knew well. It was the most popular BDSM site on the Internet. 

And Cas’ profile was there. Dean read it, feeling like he was having an out of body experience. Cas was a  _ Dom _ ? An  _ experienced _ Dom. Dean read through the comments, and there were a bunch of men that had either been with Cas, or sure wanted to be.

There were pictures. Cas in tight black leather pants that left nothing to the imagination. Cas flogging someone. Cas using a violet wand on a guy’s nipples. Cas spanking… Cas edging a guy until it looked like the guy was crying… Cas, Cas, Cas...

Dean felt like he could pass out. Cas had this whole secret persona that Dean knew nothing about? And one that he had been craving for years? What. The. Fuck.

Dean got himself a beer and went back to Cas’ profile. He read and reread every word. How could he not have known? Why did Cas hide this from him? He got more upset as the night went on. He got very drunk.

He came to more than woke up. His head was killing him and his mouth tasted like he’d been licking ashtrays. He sat up with a groan.

A couple of painkillers, a good brushing of his teeth and several cups of coffee later, he opened up Cas’ laptop again. He felt a lot calmer as he looked over the profile again. Cas was a Dom. Maybe, just maybe, he could get what he’d always wanted.

But there was still the issue of their friendship. Dean never wanted anything to come between him and Cas in that way. Could Cas be his Dom and they still stay best friends?

The day wore on. Dean did chores, some wash and the report. He tried not to think about it too much, but every time he had a spare moment, all he could see was Cas in those leather pants. 

He knew he had to take a chance. Now that he knew, he couldn’t go back to not knowing. Pretending everything was the same wasn’t an option. He had to try, and if it didn’t work, he would beg Cas to go back to being his friend. If he didn’t try, he would never forgive himself. He’d regret it for the rest of his days.

Cas was due home in a couple of hours. He needed to get ready.

Cas pulled up and parked in front of their apartment. He ran a hand over his face. He was so happy to be home. He fucking hated weddings. All those women eyeing him was exhausting. He smiled at each one, simply telling them he was involved with someone. It was easier than telling them he was gay.

Plus, he missed Dean. It would be so good to see him. 

He put the key in the lock, opening the door. He flipped on the light.

He felt like he might pass out.

Dean was in the middle of the room, naked, sitting on his calves with his head down. In his hands was Cas’ laptop, open to his BDSM profile. He held it like an offering.

“Dean? Wha-what’s going on?”

“Welcome home, Sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cas appraised the situation. Dean had obviously got on his laptop for some reason and found out. But seeing Dean like this… he stood up tall and walked up to Dean.

“Why were you on my computer, Dean?”

“I… my laptop died, Sir, and I needed to finish a report. I didn’t mean to snoop, Sir.”

Cas walked around him, smiling at the sight. 

“And should you be punished? You could have texted me and asked permission.”

Dean sat the laptop down on the floor in front of him. “Yes Sir, I was bad.”

“Yes, you were. Go wait for me in my room, while I think of a suitable punishment.”

Dean jumped up, trying not to smile. “Yes, Sir!”

When Dean left the room, Cas took a deep breath.

_ Holy shit! _

He couldn’t believe it, yet it was happening… Dean, naked, kneeling for him. It was every dream he’d ever had, and even better. 

He paced, trying to get control back. When he did, he walked to his bedroom. 

Dean was at the foot of his bed, sitting on his calves, head bowed and hands clasped behind his back. It was such a beautiful sight, it took Cas’ breath away.

Cas walked close to him, running his hand over Dean’s head and down to cup his cheek. 

Dean leaned his face into Cas’ hand.

“You look so beautiful like this, Dean.”

Dean blushed. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Oh, the things I’m going to do to you.”

Dean shivered a little. It was adorable.

Cas sighed. “But first, there is the matter of your punishment.”

Dean smiled. “Yes, Sir, I was bad.”

“You were. So, I think you deserve to be spanked.”

Dean nodded. “Yes Sir.”

Cas walked to the bed, sitting down. He patted his lap. “Over my knees, Dean.”

Dean hopped up, practically running to throw himself over Cas’ legs. Cas settled him.

Dean was sure he had died and gone to heaven. Either that or he had a head injury. Was this really happening?

He got over Cas’ legs, sticking his ass out. Cas ran a hand over his ass, and he whimpered. 

Then came the first smack. It stung, but it wasn’t that bad. But the second and third… started to hurt. Cas’ hand came down on his ass over and over. 

His cock got hard and rubbed against Cas’ jeans. He never realized how good pain could feel. 

Cas spanked him, alternating cheeks, until he was sure his ass was shining red. Then it stopped. Cas ran a soothing hand over it, which stung like a mother but felt amazing at the same time.

Cas told him to stand up, so he did. Then Cas told him to lay on the bed. He did that too. His cock was so hard, he was sure he could pound nails with it.

“Are you familiar with the color system, Dean?”

Dean nodded. “Yes Sir. Green means I’m fine, yellow means I’m not sure and red means stop.”

Cas smiled, running a hand over Dean’s thigh. “Good boy.” It was music to Dean.

“I’m going to see what I have to work with. Be good, Dean.”

Dean’s voice wavered a little. “Yes, Sir.”

Cas began to undress, and Dean couldn’t breathe. He’d seen Cas naked before, their senior year of high school, in the shower after gym. But that was years ago, even though the sight was seared into his memory, this was different. This was  _ Cas _ … stripping for him.

Cas’ body was what the masters tried to capture in marble. 

He had broad shoulders, and his biceps were big, muscular. His belly was so flat it was almost concave. And those thighs? Jesus, they were thick.

But of course, Dean’s eyes zeroed in on Cas’ cock. It was long, thick and perfect. Dean moaned.

Cas got on the bed between Dean’s outstretched legs. He ran a hand over Dean’s belly then bent over, putting his face close to Dean’s aching cock. He blew a hot breath on it, making Dean whimper again. 

He took it in his mouth. His had cupped Dean’s balls as he slid his mouth down to the root. Dean threw his head back.

“ _ Fuck! _ Oh god, Cas… Sir…”

Dean lifted his head again, needing to watch. Cas bobbed his head, sucking hard on the shaft, then running his tongue around the head.

Dean wasn’t going to last. He felt his balls tighten.

Cas pulled off. Dean let out a pitiful whine.

“Be good. Color?”

“Green, Sir.”

“Good boy.” 

Dean felt warm, fuzzy feels hearing Cas say that.

Cas kissed the head of Dean’s cock, and took it back in his mouth. Dean groaned, it was taking all his strength not to thrust into Cas’ warm mouth. Cas sucked down, flattening his tongue against the underside of the shaft. He cupped Dean’s balls again, stroking his thumb over them. 

It wasn’t long before Dean was close again, and again, Cas pulled his mouth away.

“Oh god, please… Sir…”

Cas smiled at him. “You can go again, Dean. I promise I’ll take care of you.”

Dean nodded, but he felt like crying.

Cas got a bottle of lube Dean hadn’t noticed and poured some in his hand. He grabbed Dean’s cock tightly. Dean moaned again, sounding pitiful to himself.

Cas ran his hand up and down, running a thumb over the head with every pass. This time he used his other hand to roll Dean’s balls around. Dean couldn’t help it, he pushed up into Cas’ hand. He was so close…

Cas’ hand went away. A tear rolled down Dean’s face to his ear. 

“Color?”

“Ye-yellow. I’m yellow. Please, let me cum, please Sir.”

Cas chuckled. “You can take another one, Dean, I know you can.” 

Dean felt like yelling ‘red!’ but he didn’t. He knew Cas would take care of him… eventually.

Cas got more lube and grabbed Dean’s cock. Dean groaned. It was maddening and wonderful. Cas jacked him just to the point of no return, but of course, he stopped.

Dean’s balls felt like they would burst. 

But then, Cas was lubing up his cock. Dean thanked the universe and whoever was in charge of it. He lifted his legs.

Cas settled over him, kissing him deeply. Their tongues ran over one another.

“You are so good for me, Dean. I’m so proud of you.”

Dean soaked it up like a sponge.

Then Cas thrust in. Dean heard himself yell. It was so good, better than his imagination ever was. Cas slid in fully, held for a second to allow Dean to adjust, then pulled back and thrust in again. 

“Hold on just a little more, Dean. I’ll tell you when you can come.”

Dean wanted to please Cas, do whatever Cas asked of him. He nodded. “I’ll try.”

Cas kissed him again. “You feel so good, just amazing. Better than I ever imagined you would.” 

Dean wanted to think about Cas imagining this, but his brain just wouldn’t cooperate. He needed to concentrate on not coming, and it was hard to do. 

Cas fucked him hard, thrusting in and pulling back over and over…

Then… “Come for me, baby.”

Dean let himself relax. He came harder than he ever knew he could. His cock squirted shot after shot of cum, all over both of them. His vision blacked out.

He came back just as Cas was coming. Dean looked into Cas’ beautiful face, transfixed by the sight. He felt Cas’ filling him.

Cas thrust into him until he got soft. He pulled out and sat back to watch his cum leak out of Dean, then he laid down and pulled Dean into his arms.

“You are so good, Dean, just perfect for me. I’ve dreamed of this for years. And you are better than I ever thought you could be. You’re mine now.”

Dean nuzzled into Cas, feeling better, more relaxed than he ever had in his life. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up wrapped in warm arms. He yawned. He’d slept like a drunken baby… best night’s sleep in years. Being held by his Dom… by Cas, was apparently better than a sleeping pill.

He tried to be still, but Cas opened his eyes to look at him. Dean looked into those beautiful blue eyes, smiling.

“Morning, Cas.”

Cas smiled back. “Good morning, Dean. How did you sleep?”

Dean grinned. “Best sleep in years! How about you?”

“I slept well too.”

They kissed, which led to more kissing, along with wandering hands. Dean got hard.

Cas pulled away, causing Dean to whine.

“No, Dean. I have plans for you today. Let’s have some breakfast.”

Hearing that Cas ‘had plans’ made Dean’s heart skip a beat. And he  _ was _ hungry…

When they were done eating, Dean was really excited. 

“So, plans, Sir?”

Cas smiled at him. “Clean up the kitchen and we’ll begin.”

Dean jumped up, hurrying to do just that.

Cas went to the living room.

When the kitchen was spotless, Dean walked out to Cas.

“Done.”

Cas smiled at him. “You are such a good boy, Dean.”

Dean loved it. But now, he had other things on his mind. “Can we… start? Sir?”

Cas nodded. “We can. Go strip and get on my bed.”

Dean practically tripped over his own feet in his haste.

While his dick had gone soft during breakfast (Hey, he loved food but not  _ that  _ much), it was standing at attention now. He fidgeted in the bed, waiting for Cas. 

When Cas walked in, he stood looking at Dean with one raised eyebrow.

“Anxious to get on with it, I see.”

That raised eyebrow did things to Dean. “Yes, Sir, I am.”

Cas chuckled, pulling off his sleep pants. Dean’s eyes tracked every movement.

Dean spread his legs even wider, and Cas got between them. 

Without a word, Cas took Dean’s dick in his mouth and sank down to the root. Dean gasped.

Cas gave Dean the best blow job he’d ever gotten. Cas swirled his tongue, sucked greedily, even let Dean’s cock go into his throat, cutting off his air for a moment. He teased Dean’s slit with the tip of his tongue. Dean was left to fist the sheets, moaning loudly.

“ _ Jesus _ ! S-Sir, may I come?”

Cas popped his mouth off just long enough to say, “Yes, Dean, you may.”

Dean said a silent ‘thank you god’ in his head as Cas got back to work. It wasn’t long before he felt his balls draw up, and he was filling Cas’ mouth. Cas swallowed every drop.

When the power of speech returned, he looked at Cas. “Holy fuck, Sir… that was... “

Cas grinned. He bent his head to blow on Dean’s soft dick. It twitched hopefully.

Then Cas had his soft cock in his mouth again. Dean groaned.

Cas sucked it to hardness, using his incredible skills to get Dean moaning and clutching the bed again. 

Cas took his time, and just when Dean thought he couldn’t come again, he did.

“ _ God Fuck! _ Oh my goooddd…”

Again, Cas drank everything Dean’s cock gave him

Dean laid there like a rag doll. Cas kissed his groin, the inside of his thighs, nibbled at his balls. Again, Dean’s dick gave a hopeful twitch. 

Dean groaned, “I don’t think I can, Sir.”

Cas chucked again. “Oh, I’m sure you can, sweetheart.”

The lube bottle appeared, and Cas poured some in his hand. He grabbed Dean’s very soft dick and gave it a squeeze.

Dean took a deep breath. Cas had magical fingers, he’d already know that from watching them do a variety of things over the years. They were long and graceful, Dean had spent many a night imagining just this scenario. 

It took a few minutes, but Dean’s cock got with the program again. Dean was amazed, but after all, this was  _ Cas _ .

Cas played with Dean’s balls while he worked his hand up and down Dean's cock. Dean was convinced he couldn’t come again, but he was certainly enjoying Cas’ attempt to get him to.

Then Cas’ hand left his balls and slid into his crack. Dean bent his knees to give Cas access. Cas’ finger circled his hole, making Dean moan again.

Cas’ lubed finger went in. Dean clenched down on it, but relaxed quickly. Cas played the finger around inside Dean while his other hand continued to run up and down Dean’s shaft. It was incredible.

Then a second finger was in him. When they found his prostate and rubbed it, Dean yelled.

“Aauughhhh!” It was embarrassing.

But the fingers kept at it, punching yet another orgasm out of him. His cock spurted a little cum, almost halfheartedly. 

Cas let go of his cock, but the fingers remained. They fucked in and out. Dean twitched on the bed. 

“Sir… I can’t…”

The fingers rubbed against his prostate, over and over, until Dean felt like screaming.

“What color are you, baby?”

Dean managed to choke out, “Green…”

Cas laughed. He pulled his fingers out. 

Dean took another deep breath, while Cas was moving over him. He lifted his legs to wrap then around Cas.

Cas shoved in hard, punching a groan out of Dean.

Cas kissed him then sat back on his calves. He grabbed Dean’s legs, pulling them off his hips and into the air, spread wide. He held Dean by the ankles, adjusted just enough to where the head of his cock was rubbing over Dean’s prostate with every thrust, and pounded into him.

To Dean’s utter amazement, his dick began to chub. Before long he was hard again.

Cas kept up the pace, hitting Dean’s prostate over and over.

Dean was going to come again. He couldn’t believe it, but the feeling was unmistakable. He moaned out a filthy moan.

His orgasm hit him like a train. He looked down at his dick, which was twitching, but not a drop of cum emerged. He’d never come dry before in his life.

Cas was coming. He said Dean’s name over and over while he filled him. Dean let his head fall back, just feeling it.

They lay together, Dean wrapped in Cas’ arms.

“You are so perfect Dean, so perfect for me. You did so good, sweetheart. So good.”

Dean fell asleep to the praise in his head.

Cas collared Dean a month later. It was a beautiful green leather collar that matched his eyes.

Life was good, better than ever. They would scene at least once a week, and Cas would praise Dean every day. Dean never got enough of it. 

Life was good. Better than good, it was incredible.


End file.
